Peter's Return
by readlesswritemore
Summary: What if Peter had been an Alpha when he came back from the dead? Derek's a beta again and Peter's got a few ideas on where to go from here. Will have corporal punishment, possible abuse. May include an OC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Hale smiled as he climbed out of the makeshift grave his upstart nephew had put him in and looked down at the other two people. First there was Lydia, kneeling on the ground sniveling and staring at Peter. He ignored her and turned his attention to his half-conscious nephew, flat on his back, bleeding, and staring at Peter with terror written on his features. Peter's smile widened. Derek was about to learn a lesson in pack loyalty and Peter fully intended to beat it into him. He grabbed his nephew off the floor and wrapped a hand around the back of the boy's neck in grip that Peter knew from experience hurt like hell. Then he forced his struggling nephew towards the door. When he got Derek outside he threw him to the ground.

Derek looked up at Peter and growled, his fangs bared and eyes glowing blue. Peter kicked him. Derek fell back and whimpered, wrapping one arm around his midsection where he'd gotten kicked.

"It's almost cute that you think you are stronger than me. I may have loaned you my power, little nephew, but it's clear who the _real_ Alpha is," Peter told him.

"A-are y-y-you go-going to ki-kill me?" Derek managed to gasp out.

Peter laughed, "Hardly, as a matter of fact I have a choice for you. Derek."

"What choice?" asked the young werewolf, eyeing his uncle's unsheathed claws nervously.

"I am the alpha now so you are an omega, unless I accept you into my pack," Peter began, "as is all of your little betas. I will let them and you into my pack, Scott as well. If you defy or disobey me, I'll punish them. If you refuse to join my pack, I'll kill them. So join my pack and submit or watch everyone you care about die. Should you refuse to join when I'm done with the others I'll take my time with you and Scott. Maybe Scott's little friend too." Peter finshed his ominous little speech and looked at his nephew.

Derek stared at Peter in horror, "I'm waiting Derek," Peter said calmly.

"If I join you, you won't hurt them? You'll protect them as members of your pack? As long as I obey?" Derek asked.

"Yes, were you not listening?" Peter replied.

"Then I'll join your pack," Derek said. Peter smiled and once again pulled his nephew to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own teen wolf or the charcters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

Scott silently opened the door and walked into his dark room and breathed a sigh of relief. Then someone wrap their arm around his waist and clamped on large hand on his mouth, Scott fought and struggled as hard as he could, whoever it was they were obviously a werewolf and a strong one.

"Scott! Scott, stop, Scott it's me!" said Derek's voice, Scott went still and Derek released him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

"Scott-"Derek began, before Scott cut him off.

"What happened to you?" he asked. The older werewolf certainly looked worse for wear. His clothes were torn and dirty, he was paler than normal, there were dark circles under his tired green eyes, there was dried blood on his arm, and finger-shaped bruises on the side of his neck. _Wait,_ Scott thought,_ how did Derek get _bruises?

"My uncle happened to me and he's about to happen to you, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Stiles, and the Argents if we don't do what he tells us to," Derek deadpanned.

"Peter's back? But he's supposed to be dead! Dead men don't come back!" Scott shouted.

"Quiet! He sent me here! I don't know if he followed me but if he did and hears us planning against him he'll kill the cubs and then us, only he'll kill us nice and slow," Derek warned.

"Are you a beta again?" Scott asked.

"Yes, he promised not to hurt the cubs if I joined him and submitted. He sent me here to retrieve you. Scott I need you to come with me. I don't want to have to hurt you but I will if it means the rest of the pack is safe. You're coming one way or the other, just come quietly. Please."

Scott nodded, "You better fill me in on the way there."

**Sorry the chapters so short, we'll see more Peter in the next chapter and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd will appear too.**


End file.
